memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der schlafende Tiger
Die Enterprise fängt einen Notruf auf und entdeckt dabei ein Schläferschiff aus dem 20. Jahrhundert. Die Passagiere unter der Führung des Diktators Khan Noonien Singh beginnen kurz darauf die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Prolog [[Datei:SS Botany Bay 2.jpg|thumb|Die SS Botany Bay wird von der Enterprise gefunden.]] Die ''Enterprise'' entdeckt ein unbekanntes Raumschiff mit den Sensoren und fliegt darauf zu. Auf der Brücke ist sich Spock sicher, dass es kein Föderationsschiff ist, jedoch empfängt Uhura kurz darauf einen alten Morsecode. Captain Kirk amüsiert sich über Spocks Irrtum, diesem ist das Amüsement unverständlich und Kirk erklärt es als eine menschliche Schwäche. Das unbekannte Schiff ist nun auf dem Hauptbildschirm zu sehen, und Kirk erkennt es als ein Schiff vom Typ DY-500. Spock korrigiert ihn und identifiziert es als DY-100-Klasse und merkt an, dass die letzten Schiffe dieses Typs um 1990 gebaut wurden. Die beiden spekulieren über das Schicksal des Schiffs. Während Kirk glaubt, dass die Enterprise lediglich ein automatisches Notsignal erhält, glaubt Spock, dass es von einer unbekannten Rasse gekapert wurde. Kirk befiehlt Alarmbereitschaft und kontaktiert Doktor McCoy. Der meldet, dass seine Instrumente Herzschläge registrieren, ist aber der Ansicht, dass es sich nicht um Menschen handeln kann, da er nur vier pro Minute misst. Nun meldet Spock neue Werte, und zwar eine Energiequelle an Bord des Schiffs. Kirk befiehlt Alarmstufe Rot. Die Enterprise hat das andere Schiff erreicht und dreht bei. Akt I: Die Botany Bay thumb|Die Augments im Kälteschlaf. Captain Kirk befiehlt über das Interkom Alarmbereitschaft für die Phasermannschaften und weiterhin Feuerbereitschaft, und beendet für alle anderen Decks Alarmstufe Rot. Doktor McCoy kommt auf die Brücke und schließt anhand der empfangenen Herzschläge auf 60 bis 70 Personen, kann aber zur Spezies keine Aussage machen. Spock tritt zum Captain und berichtet, dass der Name des Schiffs trotz Meteoritenschäden ermittelt wurde. Er nennt den Namen [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] und fügt hinzu, dass es nicht im Register verzeichnet ist. Er bemerkt die Unvollständigkeit der Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit, da damals ein großer Krieg stattgefunden hat. Doktor McCoy bezeichnet sie als die Eugenischen Kriege und Spock kritisiert diesen Krieg, da er das Ergebnis von genetischen Experimenten der Menschheit war. Doktor McCoy entgegnet, dass nur ehrgeizige Wissenschaftler dafür verantwortlich waren, logische Menschen ohne Gefühl. Bevor Spock reagieren kann, unterbricht der Captain die Diskussion und entscheidet mit Doktor McCoy hinüberzubeamen und übergibt Spock das Kommando. Kurz vor dem Turbolift fordert er noch die Historikerin für die Mission an. Lieutenant McGivers betritt ihr Quartier, in dem viele Gemälde und Büsten mit historischen Motiven, vor allem Helden unserer Vergangenheit, aufgestellt sind. Sie will sich gerade einen Malerumhang anziehen, als sie von Spock in den Transporterraum gebeten wird. Sie bestätigt das und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Im Transporterraum steht Scotty an der Konsole und berichtet, dass sich auf dem anderen Schiff eine Sauerstoffatmosphäre entwickelt. Auf Kirks Frage, ob er sich bereit fühlt, beschwert sich Dr. McCoy darüber, hin und her gebeamt zu werden. Lieutenant McGivers trifft im Transporterraum ein und der Landetrupp macht sich fertig zum beamen. [[Datei:Khan wird gefunden.jpg|thumb|Khan wird an Bord der Botany Bay gefunden.]] Der Landetrupp materialisiert auf dem fremden Schiff in einem Gang, an dessen Seiten Kammern mit bewusstlosen Menschen angebracht sind. Scotty bemerkt, dass es sich eindeutig um ein Schiff von der Erde aus dem 20. Jahrhundert mit Atomantrieb handelt, und ergänzt, dass er es gerne auseinanderbauen würde. Lieutenant McGivers erzählt, dass es ein Schläferschiff ist, was früher für lange Flüge notwendig war, da es technologische Fortschritte erst um 2018 gab. Kirk ist der Meinung, dass es unmöglich ist, dass sie noch leben, Doktor McCoy entgegnet, dass es theoretisch möglich ist, jedoch wurde das über so einen Zeitraum nie erforscht. Mister Scott schaltet das Licht ein und McCoy registriert mit dem Tricorder eine Veränderung, die er dem Licht zuschreibt. Lieutenant McGivers weist alle anderen auf die einzige Kammer hin, in der Licht brennt. Doktor McCoy registriert eine Erhöhung des Herzschlags. Der Captain will wissen, ob er der Anführer ist und sie erklärt, dass der Kommandant als erster wieder belebt wird, um dann zu entscheiden, ob die Mannschaft auch aufgeweckt wird. Der Zustand des Mannes stabilisiert sich weiter. Scotty berichtet, dass sonst niemand mehr erwacht, sich jedoch eine bunte Gruppe aller Nationen an Bord befindet. McGivers freut sich auf die Begegnung mit einem Mann aus der Vergangenheit, doch McCoy meldet, dass der Herzschlag wieder fällt, da an der Kammer eine Fehlfunktion vorliegt. Die Fehlfunktion kann nicht schnell genug repariert werden. Bevor der Mann stirbt, öffnet Kirk die Kammer und sie holen den Mann heraus. Aus der Kammer befreit, erwacht er kurz und erkundigt sich nach der Länge seines Kälteschlafs. Kirk kontaktiert die Enterprise, um zurückgebeamt zu werden. Akt II: Der Mann aus einer vergangenen Epoche [[Datei:Kirk und Spock reden über die Botany Bay.jpg|thumb|Kirk und Spock unterhalten sich über die Botany Bay.]] Kirk kontaktiert den Landetrupp und erkundigt sich, ob sie Logbücher oder ähnliches gefunden haben. Mister Scott ist der Meinung, dass die Besatzung schon vor dem Start eingefroren wurde. Außerdem sind 12 Kammern ausgefallen, 72 in Ordnung, wovon sich in 30 Frauen befinden. Kirk beginnt eine Diskussion mit Spock. Der Captain denkt, dass die Begegnung mit Menschen aus dem 20. Jahrhundert Probleme geben wird, da sie wenig über diese Zeit wissen. Spock erwidert, dass selbst in der Föderationsdatenbank nichts über die Botany Bay zu finden ist. Er bemerkt, dass dieses Schiff nur für kurze Reisen gebaut wurde. Kirk kommt in den Sinn, dass Botany Bay auch der Name einer Strafkolonie in Australien war. Spock meint, dass der Gedanke an ein Gefangenenschiff ein unlogischer Schluss ist, da man in harten Zeiten Kriminelle sicher nicht in ein fortschrittliches Raumschiff gesteckt hätte. Nachdem sie nicht weiter kommen und Spock meint, dass er Fakten benötigt, will Kirk Spocks Meinung über einen eventuellen Angriff wissen. Spock kann sich das nicht vorstellen, aber auch nicht ausschließen. Kirk befiehlt die Botany Bay abzuschleppen und einen Kurs zur Raumbasis 12 zu berechnen. thumb|Khan bedroht Doktor McCoy. In der Krankenstation hat sich die Lage normalisiert, Doktor McCoy dankt der Schwester und entlässt sie, dann untersucht er den unbekannten Mann nochmals mit seinem Scanner. Captain Kirk kommt herein und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand des Patienten. McCoy meint, dass er aufgrund einer hervorragenden Konstitution überleben wird. Er merkt an, dass Herz- und Lungenleistung besser sind als von ihnen selber. Lieutenant McGivers betritt die Krankenstation. Kirk äußert die Vermutung, dass es sich um einen genetisch verbesserten Menschen handelt, den Doktor interessiert eine eventuelle Leistungssteigerung des Gehirns. Sie fragt Doktor McCoy nach den Überlebenschancen des Unbekannten und der Doktor kann sie beruhigen. Der Captain bittet sie für eine Besprechung über ihr Verhalten in den Nebenraum. Sie diskutieren über ihr Interesse an dem Mann, wobei Kirk auch ein nicht nur berufliches vermutet. Er erinnert sie an ihre Pflicht als Mitglied der Mannschaft. Sie entgegnet, ein rein professionelles Interesse aufgrund ihres Berufs zu haben, es kommt aber noch heraus, dass sie die Männer der Vergangenheit für mutiger und abenteuerlustiger hält als ihre Zeitgenossen. Der Captain nimmt ihre Meinung zur Kenntnis, und sie verlässt die Krankenstation. Doktor McCoy gratuliert dem Captain zu seinen Fähigkeiten als Psychologe, die beiden lächeln kurz darüber und Kirk verabschiedet sich ebenfalls. Doktor McCoy wendet sich wieder seinem Bericht zu. Im Raum nebenan erwacht der Patient, hält sich den Kopf, steht auf und macht eine stille Entspannungsübung. Währenddessen kontaktiert McCoy das Labor und erkundigt sich nach den Testergebnissen, was der Unbekannte mithören kann. Nun sieht er sich um und entdeckt an der Wand eine antiquierte medizinische Ausrüstung, wovon er sich ein Skalpell nimmt. Der Doktor hat sich entschlossen nochmals nach dem Patienten zu sehen, welcher immer noch reglos im Bett liegt. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Anzeigen hebt er ein Augenlid an und wird plötzlich vom scheinbar bewusstlosen Unbekannten angegriffen, der ihn an der Kehle packt und das Skalpell ebenfalls dorthin drückt. McCoy stellt ihn vor die Wahl zwischen Kehle Durchschneiden und Erwürgen, der Unbekannte reagiert aber nicht darauf und erzählt, dass er dachte, dass er träumt, als er ihn reden hörte, und fragt, wo er sich befindet. McCoy antwortet ihm, dass er im Bett liegt und seinem Doktor im Moment ein Messer an die Kehle drückt. Der Patient will seine Frage beantwortet haben, McCoy lässt sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und gibt ihm den Tipp, dass er die Halsschlagader am besten direkt hinter dem linken Ohr durchschneiden soll. Beeindruckt vom Mut des Doktors lässt er von ihm ab und McCoy nimmt ihm das Skalpell aus der Hand. Dann erzählt er, dass der Patient an Bord der Enterprise ist und die Botany Bay abgeschleppt wird. Doktor McCoy bestätigt ihm außerdem, dass er 200 Jahre geschlafen hat. Der Unbekannte verlangt den Captain zu sprechen. McCoy ruft ihn über das Interkom und berichtet über einen Patienten mit vielen Fragen. thumb|Kirk trifft auf Khan. Kurz darauf betritt der Captain die Krankenstation, stellt sich dem Gast vor und erkundigt sich nach dessen Namen. Dieser ignoriert die Frage und stellt selber einige. Er erfährt vom Captain, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Sternbasis 12 sind und dass sich von seiner Besatzung noch 72 Personen in funktionierenden Stasiskammern befinden. Daraufhin will er sie aufwecken lassen, Kirk schlägt ihm vor, damit zu warten, bis sie Sternbasis 12 erreicht haben, womit er einverstanden ist. Auf Kirks nochmalige Frage nach dem Namen antwortet er, dass er nur Khan heißt. Auf Kirks Frage nach dem Zeitpunkt des Starts unterbricht ihn Khan und schlägt vor, das Gespräch zu verschieben, da er sehr müde ist. Kirk äußert sein Verständnis, will aber noch den Grund der Reise erfragen. McCoy unterbricht ihn mit der Bitte die Frage zu verschieben. Khan bittet noch um Bücher, um sein Gedächtnis zu trainieren. Er gibt vor, früher Ingenieur für Raumfahrttechnik gewesen zu sein und dass er sich für die Weiterentwicklungen interessiert. Der Captain erklärt ihm, dass es keine Bücher mehr gibt, zeigt ihm einen Lesebildschirm und verweist Khan an Doktor McCoy für die Einweisung in die Bibliothek. Der Captain verlässt die Krankenstation und der Doktor beginnt mit den Erklärungen. Auf der Brücke tritt Kirk zu Spock an die wissenschaftliche Station und sie beginnen sich über den Gast zu unterhalten. Spock setzt den Captain über seine Bedenken über den Gebrauch der Bibliothek in Kenntnis, was dieser mit Höflichkeit und dem Nachholbedarf des Gasts rechtfertigt. Sie erörtern die Frage, ob Khan einer der damaligen genmanipulierten Übermenschen ist, die für die Eugenischen Kriege verantwortlich waren. Captain Kirk ist der Meinung, dass es keine Übermenschen sind, da sie auch aggressiv und arrogant waren. Spock gibt als Ursache an, dass die verantwortlichen Wissenschaftler übersehen haben, dass große Fähigkeiten auch großen Ehrgeiz nach sich ziehen. Spock berichtet, dass nach dem Kriegsende ca. 90 Übermenschen als verschwunden galten, der Captain stellt sich die Frage, ob er sie gefunden hat und gibt Order zu größerer Vorsicht. Akt III: Die Wahrheit über Khan thumb|Khan und McGivers küssen sich. Marla McGivers besucht Khan in der Krankenstation und erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden. Khan erkennt sie und bedankt sich für ihre Hilfe bei seiner Rettung. Er beginnt damit ihr zu schmeicheln und versucht sie für sich zu gewinnen. Sie will soviel wie möglich über ihn erfahren und beginnt ihn zu befragen. Er unterbricht sie und beeindruckt sie mit einer kleinen Änderung ihrer Frisur. Er öffnet ein wenig die hochgesteckte Frisur, so dass die Frisur seiner Vorstellung von Weiblichkeit entspricht, was er ihr in einem Spiegel verdeutlicht. Sie fühlt sich verwirrt und will gehen, er hält sie jedoch zurück um ihr zu sagen, dass sie wiederkommen soll. In einem festlich dekoriertem Raum wird ein Dinner vorbereitet, Doktor McCoy betritt in Galauniform den Raum, Captain Kirk und Spock, die ebenfalls Galauniform tragen, sind bereits anwesend. Der Doktor erfragt den Grund für dieses Treffens, und erfährt vom Captain, dass es eine Idee von Lieutenant McGivers war. Der Captain bittet um die Meinung der Doktors über McGivers Verhalten. Dieser ist der Meinung, dass die sehr romantische Frau dem Charme des Gastes schnell erliegen könnte. Khan holt Lieutenant McGivers in ihrer Kabine ab. Es kommt zu einer kleinen Unterhaltung und er bemerkt, dass sie ihre Frisur auf seinen Wunsch geändert hat. Außerdem fällt ihm auf, dass sie viele Gemälde von historischen Persönlichkeiten besitzt, worunter sich auch ein unfertiges von ihm selber befindet. Mit der Bemerkung, dass alle Männer von den Bildern sich immer genommen haben was sie wollten, küsst er sie. thumb|Das Abend-Dinner für Khan. Beim Dinner wiederholt Captain Kirk seine Frage nach dem Grund der Reise. Spock beginnt eine taktische Diskussion, die Khans Meinung über die Verantwortlichen der Eugenischen Kriege ans Tageslicht bringen soll. Khan nennt sie einen Einigungsversuch für die Menschheit, wobei Spock einen Vergleich mit Tieren und Peitsche bringt. Khan meint, dass es wie Rom unter Caesar werden sollte. Der durch die indirekten Fragen gereizte Khan besteht auf mehr Offenheit und bezeichnet sich als mutigen Menschen. Auf eine Fangfrage über mutige Männer gibt er sich als ein damaliger Machthaber zu erkennen, entschuldigt sich höflich und verlässt den Raum. Khan ist in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt, Lieutenant McGivers kommt ein wenig später nach. Sie beginnen eine Unterredung, und sie gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sie weiß, wer er ist. Sie meint auch, dass ihm diese Zeit nicht gefallen wird, und er geht auf sie zu und will sie küssen. Als sie ihn leicht zurückweist, schickt er sie weg. Er sagt, sie soll machen, was sie wirklich will, und als sie zu verstehen gibt, dass sie bleiben will, zwingt er ihr einen Eid auf sich ab. Er erklärt ihr, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe die Enterprise übernehmen will, was sie kurz in einen Gewissenskonflikt bringt. Kurz darauf aber ist sie ihm hörig. Im Konferenzraum sehen Captain Kirk, Spock, Mister Scott und Doktor McCoy ein Bild von Khan. Spock zeigt ihnen ein weiteres Bild, das er in der Datenbank gefunden hat. Er nennt den Namen Khan Noonien Singh, den Herrscher über ein Viertel der Erde von 2092 bis 2096. Es beginnt eine kurze Diskussion über die Bewunderung von mächtigen Männern, was Spock jedoch unlogisch findet. Kirk erklärt ihm den Unterschied zwischen Bewunderung und Sympathie, und befiehlt die besondere Bewachung von Khans Kabine. Akt IV: Khan übernimmt das Schiff thumb|Khan erweckt seine Augments. Kirk besucht Khan in der Kabine und eröffnet ihm das Wissen über seine Person, was in ein kurzes Gespräch übergeht, in dem Khan der Meinung ist, den Menschen immer noch überlegen zu sein. Nachdem Kirk gegangen ist, öffnet Khan die verschlossene Tür mit bloßen Händen und schlägt den Sicherheitsmann nieder. Im Transporterraum überrascht Lieutenant McGivers Mister Kyle und dirigiert ihn zur Tür, wo er vom eintretenden Khan hinterrücks niedergeschlagen wird. Khan beamt auf die Botany Bay und holt seine Kameraden aus dem Kälteschlaf. Er gibt ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie diesmal das Universum erobern werden. Auf der Brücke trifft die Meldung von Khans Ausbruch ein, es ist jedoch bereits zu spät und auf der Brücke kann das Schiff nicht mehr kontrolliert werden. Nachdem auch die Sauerstoffzufuhr nicht mehr funktioniert, nimmt der Captain Kontakt zum Maschinenraum auf. Es wird klar, dass Khan bereits die Gewalt über das Schiff hat und nun die Übergabe der Brücke fordert. Kirk weigert sich. [[Datei:Khans Vorführung.jpg|thumb|Khan zeigt der Crew der Enterprise die Hinrichtung von Kirk.]] Im Konferenzraum haben Khans Leute die Kontrolle. Khan hält eine kurze Ansprache um die Crew der Enterprise auf seine Seite zu bringen und ihn zu unterstützen. Mister Scott will jedoch nur wissen, wo sich der Captain befindet. Khan befiehlt Uhura den Bildschirm einzuschalten, was sie erst nach einem Schlag ins Gesicht befolgt. Auf dem Schirm sieht man Kirk, der sich in der Unterdruckkammer befindet. Khan bietet das Leben des Captains für die Kapitulation, jedoch entgegnet Doktor McCoy, dass sich ihm niemand von der Crew anschließen wird. Daraufhin droht er, die gesamte Mannschaft in der Kammer zu töten. Lieutenant McGivers entschuldigt sich, da sie den Tod des Captains nicht mit ansehen will, Khan lässt sie gehen. Er wiederholt sein Kapitulationsangebot. Kurz darauf schaltet sich der Bildschirm aus, ein Anhänger von Khan will von Uhura mit Gewalt erzwingen, dass sie ihn wieder einschaltet. Khan jedoch ist der Meinung, dass der Captain jetzt tot sei und schickt einen Mann mit Spock zur Kammer. Marla McGivers betritt das medizinische Labor, begibt sich zur Unterdruckkammer und sagt dem Posten, dass er nach dem Captain sehen soll. Dann betäubt sie den abgelenkten Posten mit einem Hypospray und befreit Kirk aus der Kammer. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und bittet um Gnade für Khan. Als sie die Tür hören, versteckt sich Kirk und greift den Bewacher von Spock an, welcher von Spock mit dem Nervengriff betäubt wird. Sie beschließen, dass Schiff mit Neuralgas zu fluten, was Spock in Angriff nimmt. thumb|Kirk und Khan kämpfen gegeneinander. Im Konferenzraum bekommt Khan keinen Kontakt mehr mit seinen Untergebenen. Dann strömt plötzlich das Neuralgas ein, Khan jedoch flüchtet mit zugehaltener Nase. Alle werden bewusstlos außer Mister Scott, der Khan aus dem Raum folgt. Im Gang trifft er auf Captain Kirk, dem er von Khans Verschwinden berichtet. Spock berichtet über das Interkom, dass er den Maschinenraum nicht mit Gas fluten kann, und Kirk macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Im Maschinenraum hört Khan über das Interkom mit, wie Mister Scott Spock berichtet, dass der Captain auf dem Weg zu ihm ist, und versteckt sich. Als der Captain den Raum betritt, wird er von Khan überrascht und entwaffnet. Khan zerstört den Phaser mit seiner Hand. Die Konsole gibt ein Geräusch von sich und Khan erzählt, dass sich eine Überlastung aufbaut, die das Schiff zerstört und greift Kirk an. Die beiden ringen im Maschinenraum, bis Kirk aus einem Pult eine massive Stange ziehen und damit Khan überraschen und kampfunfähig machen kann. Danach entschärft er die Überlastung. Epilog thumb|Khans Verhandlung. In Paradeuniform eröffnet Kirk mit einem Schlag auf eine Glocke die Anhörung. Gleich zu Beginn lässt er zur Überraschung seiner Offiziere alle Anklagepunkte fallen und schlägt vor, Khan und seine Leute auf Ceti Alpha V, einem ungastlichen aber bewohnbaren Planeten auszusetzen. Er fragt Khan, ob er damit einverstanden ist. Dieser weist Kirk nur auf Milton hin. Er stellt auch Lieutenant McGivers vor die Wahl, die Khan aber begleiten möchte. Nachdem die Anhörung beendet ist, gesteht Scotty, dass er nicht weiß, was Milton geschrieben hat, und Kirk zitiert: "Es ist besser in der Hölle zu regieren als im Himmel zu dienen." Auf Spocks Gedanken, was wohl in 100 Jahren aus der "Saat" geworden ist, meint Kirk, dass sie das nie erfahren werden, da von ihnen keiner so alt werden wird. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) .}} ; . In der chronologisch davor angesiedelten Episode wird über den Verbleib der Augments und der Botany Bay spekuliert.}} greif Khan als Antagonisten wieder auf.}} Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen Nachwirkung Rezensionen in Medien John Champion findet im Mission Log Podcast #022 vom dass die Episode noch immer zeitgemäß sei. Er fand das psychologische Spiel, besonders zwischen Khan und McGives, sehr überzeugend. Die kritischen Momente darin seien der Guru-Aspekt und der Aspekt des sexuellen Missbrauchs. It is a great Episode and I hope that, if there are people in our audience that are introducing Star Trek to people, this is a great way to do it. To watch this Episode and then watch Star Trek Ⅱ (dt: Es ist eine großartige Episode und ich hoffe, wenn sich in unserem Publikum Leute befinden die Anderen Star Trek nahelegen, ist dies ein guter Weg, das zu tun. Diese Episode schauen und dann Star Trek Ⅱ.). Weiter findet John, sie sei eine großartige Erkundung, was Macht ist, was Macht bedeutet und was Macht bewirkt, obwohl er keine einzige klare Aussage darin finden kann. Mission Log #022 bei Minute 47:00 Romanfassung [[Datei:Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|thumb|Das Cover von Star Trek 2.]] Eine 17 seitige Adaption der Geschichte wurde von James Blish in ''Star Trek 2'' veröffentlicht. Unter dem deutschen Titel Samen des Raums wurde die Geschichte in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten eine rote Uniform. McGivers Uniform trägt außerdem keinerlei Dienstgradabzeichen, McGivers wird jedoch als Lieutenant angesprochen.}} Produktionsfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * en:Space Seed (episode) es:Space Seed fr:Space Seed (épisode) ja:宇宙の帝王（エピソード） nl:Space Seed pl:Space Seed Schlafende Tiger, Der